New begining
by Desteny star
Summary: Sequel to New life. In this story we get to see how Aurora and Hot shot, Sari and Ulrich's sparklings grow up and how does Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead and the other autobots take care of the sparklings when Sari and Ulrich are not around.
1. Chapter 1

**New beginning:**

**Authors note: Here is the sequel to new life, this new story is about Ulrich/Bumblebee and Sari's sparklings Hot shot and Aurora.**

In the cybertronian palace:

Ulrich and Sari were preparing for there vacation,  
"Oh I feel so guilty about leaving my sparklings behind" said Sari as she watch her sparklings Hot shot and Aurora in there play pen, Hot shot was trying to fly, he was crawling up and down the play pen as fast as he could, he wanted to fly just like his daddy sometimes he spend about half an hour doing that before getting tired and either falling asleep or stop to do something else.  
"Its okay, plus Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl and the others will baby sit them, you know they'll take good care of them" said Ulrich,  
"Ya, but I can't help it" said Sari, they packed everything and for the sparklings they packed toys and energon formula,  
"Come on lets go" said Sari as she took Hot shot and Ulrich took Aurora.

In the new and improve transformer base:

Prowl and Ratchet were worried, tacking care of Aurora and Hot shot was going to take most of their time and they had to do it right because if something happened to them the consequences could be unspeakable,  
"There here" said Bulkhead happily,  
"Yuppie" said Ratchet deadpan, Bulkhead, Jazz and Optimus was always happy about being babysitters,  
"Optimus, guys were here" shouted Ulrich,  
" Ulrich" shouted Optimus as he greeted the royal couple and their children, Hot shot was sucking his fist, his optics were shining with happiness as he recognize Optimus, while Aurora looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute,  
"Okay here are their things" said Sari as she gave Ratchet the bag that contained the sparklings toys and energon formula, then she gave him Aurora and Ulrich gave Bulkhead Hot shot,  
"Take good care of of our two little treasures they mean the world to us" said Ulrich,  
"Good bye my little comets" said Sari as she hugged her sparklings one more time and they left.  
Jazz came in and said  
"There already here and you guys didn't tell me", he took the sparklings and placed them on a play pen they had it made for them,  
"Here you go" said Jazz as Optimus and Bulkhead placed the twins on the play pen.  
Aurora was bored, she went to another side where it the toys were, there were toy bots, a tea set, cybertronian puzzels, books with moving pictures, ect.  
Hot shot was also bored, he looked at the play pens door, he crawled to the door, bang it a few times, the door came off and he crawled out.  
Optimus was sitting around reading a book before he felt something,  
"Hey there" said Optimus as he looked at Aurora, she was holding a toy bot,  
"Sure I would like to play with you" said Optimus although he wondered how she got out, when he got to the play pen he saw the play pen door opened,  
"Oh no" he thought as looked at the play pen and back at Aurora.

Somewhere around the transformer base:

Hot shot was crawling around the base, most of the mechs and femmes he saw there were huge,  
"I'm telling you this place is no place for sparkling you have to be..." Rodimus stopped, for not watching he was stepping he accedently stepped on Hot shots hand, almost crushing it,  
"Wwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaa" Hot shot began to cry loudly,  
"Oh no, this is bad" said Arcee as she tried to comfort the crying mech,  
"Aw man, this is Ulrich's sparkling,if he finds out what happen it will be the last time I'll online" moaned Rodimus as he tried to make the Hot shot better, he just kept crying  
"The big bot hurt him", Arcee took Hot shot to her office and fixed his wound,  
"Here you go, a little playmate" said Arcee as she gave him a stuffed bot as big as Hot shot is, the little mech stopped crying and accepted his new toy,  
"Uh, can you keep this a secret?" said Rodimus,  
"Sure if you promise to watch were your stepping the next time" said Arcee as she took Hot shot back to the play pen.  
It is now seven pm, bath time, Ratchet was at his wits end with Hot shot, he hated bath time,  
"Hot shot the faster you get a bath the faster you'll get out" Ratchet said as he struggled to keep the little mech in the small bath tub while Aurora was laughing at the sight of the two arguing mechs,  
"There your clean" said Ratchet as he took out the two sparklings, dried them up and placed them in their berths,  
"Their all yours Optimus" Ratchet said as he left, Optimus read them a story and it was sleeping time after all they have a long day ahead of them.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Field trip:**

**Authors note: In this one we get to see other sparklings other than Aurora and Hot shot.**

In the transformers base:

Hot shot had woken up,  
"Mama" he though as he looked around the huge room he and his sister were in  
"Papa", there was nobody in the room other than a sleeping Aurora, back in the cybertronian palace he and his twin sparkling always slept in the same room his mom and dad slept, Hot shot whimpered before he began to scream loudly.  
Optimus and his sparkmate Elita-one were sleeping in their berths until they heard all the crying, Optimus jumped out of bed,  
"Oh Comet, its our sparkling" Optimus said sleepily as he went back to bed,  
"Its your turn" said Elita-one,  
"Do I have too?" asked Optimus,  
"Yes" she answered as she pushed Optimus out of bed, he sleepily walked over to their sparklings berth, their mech looked like exactly like his father and he even has his fathers paint job, he was sleeping soundly,  
"That's weird she is sleeping and..." Optimus stopped when he realized who was crying at this hour,  
"How stupid I am, its pretty obvious" he thought as he got out of the room and entered the room next door,  
"Its okay Hot shot" he said as he carried Hot shot trying to comfort the little one,finally Hot shot stopped crying, Optimus sighted in relief as he looked at Aurora who was fully awake and mad that she was awaken at this hour.  
Looking at the clock Optimus decided to give Hot shot and Aurora their energon bottles,  
"Lets get you two some energon" said Optimus, he knew that Hot shot and Aurora missed their mom and dad, he gave them their bottles,  
"Here" Optimus said.  
Today they planed a field trip for their sparklings, Aurora, Hot shot and Luna weren't the only sparklings around,  
"Here I am, I hope I'm not late" said Bulkhead as he brought his son cannonbolt, cannonbolt looked like his father only that he was blue and the biggest word in his vocabulary was opps,  
"Don't worry your early, the sparklings are right..." Optimus stopped when he realized the hoddini of Hot shot escaped from his play pen again.  
The base was so big, it would take them forever to find Hot shot, luckily there was no need for that Hot shot came back and he was covered in dirt,  
"Hot shot where were you?" Optimus asked as he wondered were did Hot shot got the dirt?, Hot shot gave him an innocent smile as he showed Optimus and Bulkead a small tree.  
Optimus stared at the tree as Bulkhead said  
"Hey that tree looks a lot like",  
"Prowls bonsai collection!" Optimus screamed when he realized where Hot shot was, they went into Prowls room to find a disaster, all the bonsai trees were pulled out from their pots and there was dirt everywhere.  
"Prowl is going to be mad when he finds out about this" said Bulkhead, behind them came Prowl and he saw the mess Hot shot made,  
"Prowl are you okay?" asked Optimus,  
"Don't take it hard on Hot shot, hes just a sparkling" said Bulkhead holding Hot shot,  
"No, he is not, he is just like his father back then when he was Bumblebee, he is a pest!" shouted Prowl,  
"Take it easy Prowl, like Bulkhead said Hot shot is just a sparkling, he doesn't know that what he is doing is wrong" said Optimus, Prowl just muttered something to himself as he began to pick up the mess Hot shot made,  
"Hot shot, you shouldn't have done that, those are Prowls things it was wrong of you to smash them" scold Optimus, Hot shot gave him an I'm sorry look before they went back to the kitchen and there was Jazz with his daughter Melody.  
She is a beautiful femme, she is a red violet with purple lines, green optics and her alt mode is a car,  
"Sorry I'm late dudes" he said holding Melody, suddenly there was a heavenly tune, it was Melody, she can sing,  
"Hello Melody" said Optimus, Melody waved her hand.  
They placed her with Hot shot, Aurora, Cannonball and Comet,  
"While I clean the mess Junior made can you guys take my son Shade to the zoo" said Prowl, he placed Shade on the play pen, Shade looks like his father only that he is gray and black,  
"Boy he is mad" said Jazz as they prepared everything to take on the field trip to the zoo.

In th Cybertronian zoo:

The zoo had animals from both Cybertron and Earth, there was also an aquarium and a petting zoo, Optimus, Bulkhead and Jazz were taking the sparklings around,  
"Here how's about we go the reptile house first" suggested Bulkhead,  
"No thank you" said Jazz, he had reptile phobia,  
"Lets take the kids to the petting zoo and then we'll plane where to go next" said Optimus, they agreed.  
Inside the petting zoo where some animals that were from Earth and others that are from Cybertron,  
"Here you go" said Optimus as he gave some kibble to Hot shot, Aurora, Shade, Comet and Cannonbal,  
"You feed them like this" said Bulkhead as he took some kibble and gave it to a small goat,  
"Fashinating" said Shade as he took the kibble,  
"Have fun dudes and dudets" said Jazz as the grown ups sat down and took out a map.  
Aurora and Melody were busy feeding the little cute animals like cats and bunny's, Hot shot looked at a huge turtle and sat down on top of his shell while it moved and Cannonball looked at a puppy,  
"Fashinating" thought Shade as he hugged a small kitten,  
"Okay its decided, will see the aquarium" said Optimus,  
"Ya cause there is no way I'm going to the reptile house" said Jazz shuttering,  
"Okay" agreed Bulkhead.  
They took the sparklings to the aquarium, there were different types of fish,  
"Here you go" said Optimus as he let Hot shot, Cannonball, Aurora, Melody and Shade to the tank that you can touch the fishes, crabs and manta rays,  
"Fishi" said Shade as he, Melody, Aurora, Cannonball and Hot shot went to the tank.  
The adult bots took their attentions away from the sparklings for ive minutes only for this to happen,  
"Optimus, wheres Hot shot?" asked Bulkhead,Optimus looked and saw Hot shot was missing,  
"Uh can Hot shot swim?" asked Jazz nervesly,  
"I don't know, why?" asked Optimus,  
"Then hed better learn quick or else" shouted Jazz as he pointed at Hot shot, who was walking on top of a tank,  
"Hot shot!" shouted Optimus as he grabbed Hot shot from falling.  
Later that day Optimus, Jazz and Bulkhead went back to their base, to recharge for the next day,  
"How did it go?" asked Elita-one,  
"It was great" said Optimus not mentioning about the little incident on the aquarium.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth:**

**Authors note: We get to see what happen to Sundeck.**

Inside of the Cybertronian palace:

Ulrich and Sari were going to Earth to visit Sundeck,  
"Momma, where is my toy bot?" asked Aurora as she was looking around for her toy, she is five earth years old, she is just as beautiful as her mother, she accepts any transformers by the way they are and she enjoys playing.  
"Here sweetie" said Sari as she gave her daughter her toy bot,  
"Thank you" she said as she took her toy bot,  
"Momma, where are we going?" asked Hot shot, he was five earth years old just like his twin sister, he is periwinkle like blue, yellow and red, he has a visor, he has jet wings on his back like his dad, he dreams to become a great ruler like his dad, but he has his fathers old attitude, but its just a stage he is going through, he is funny, brave and he loves playing just as much as his sister.  
"Were going to visit your grandfather" said Sari happily, its been a long time since she last seen him,  
"Ready to go?" asked a human male, he is tall, well built body, he has blond hair with a black bang, pale skin and his eyes were baby blue, but it had no pupil and they glowed softly, he was about to hug Hot shot,  
"Who are you and what have you done with my dad?!" shouted Hot shot a he pushed the stranger away,  
"Its me, your dad, Ulrich" said the stranger,  
"Prove it" said Aurora, the stranger only smiled as he took out a crystal, it began to glow as the stranger was surrounded with light, he started to grow and change until he became a transformer,their dad,  
"Dad, how did you do that?" asked Aurora and Hot shot amazed,  
"I have that talent, so does your mom" said Ulrich changing back into a human,  
"Can we do that too?" asked Hot shot,  
"Sure, but not now, when you two are older" said Sari as she took her key and changed herself into a human, she has long red pigtails, tanned skin, her eyes are a brownish red and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a tan color stripe on the middle, tan color pants and high heels,  
"Your pretty" said Aurora,  
"Thank you" said Sari as she took the key and changed her daughter into a human girl, in her human for she is five, she has red hair with orange tips and it was tied on pigtail just like her mom, her eyes are blue with no pupil and they glow like her optics, she is wearing a red dress with hot rod flame and boots.  
Ulrich used his crystal to change his son into a human boy, he has periwinkle blue like hair with a blond bang, his eyes are baby blue with no pupil and they glowed like his optics, he is wearing a yellow t-shirt underneath a grayish blue shirt, gray pants, running shoes and a pair of goggles on his head,  
"Cool" they said in unison,  
"Come on Grandpa is not going to wait any longer" said Sari as she, Ulrich, Aurora and Hot shot left.

In Earth:

Earth has changed a lot since the war was over, it became more advance,  
"Its so different" said Aurora,  
"I'm going to say what Prowl says" said Hot shot,  
"What?" asked Sari,  
"Fascinating" said Hot shot as he walked around.  
They reached a large building,  
"This is it" said Sari as she rang the door bell,  
"Sari" greeted an old man, he was wearing a laboratory coat, gloves and boots,  
"Hey Dad" said Sari as she hugged professor Sundeck,  
"Its so good to see you and you brought me grandchildren" said Sundeck as he hugged Hot shot and Aurora,  
"Hy grandpa" said Aurora,  
"Whats up?" greeted Hot shot,  
"Its good, I just made a present for each of you" said Sundeck as he left and came back with two bots,  
"These are my latest inventions, I call them minicons, there just like transformers only smaller" he said as the little bots came to life,  
"Hy I'm Sonar" said the female minicon as she went with Aurora,  
"And I'm Screecher" said the male minicon as he went with Hot shot.  
"Oh how rude of me come in, come in, all of you must be tired" said Sundeck as he let them in to a large well furnished living room,  
"Cool" said Aurora as she look around.  
"It is so nice you all came to visit, it has been so lonely" said Sundeck,  
"We would come to visit more often if you'd just call every now and then" cracked Sari,  
"Hey grandpa can we look around please?" asked Hot shot,  
"Sure have a look around" said Sundeck smiling at them,  
"Remember don't go out of the building, unless its the garden" said Sari.  
They explored around a bit, the building had a pool, a room filled with toys that moved around like they were real, they spent more time in this one, a huge kitchen, some other rooms and an attic,  
"Hey look it our parents wedding celebration" said Aurora pointing at one picture,  
"Cool" said Hot shot, then they went to visit the gardens, it had a water fall that ended on a lake, bushed filled with every kind of flower and tree there was,  
"I could live here" cracked Hot shot.

Meanwhile on an island:

Meltdown was alive and still as dangerous as ever, he has been spying on Ulrich, Sari and their family for sometime,  
"How, how can my potion work for that tin can and not on me!" he said angrily, he remembered the day like it was yesterday.  
_~flashback~_

_Meltdown raised the lever, the water on the glass spilled out and so did Bumblebee, he is a human child about nine years old,  
"It worked" Meltdown said laughing evilly, he put on some special gloves and carried an unconscious Bumblebbe to a cliff,  
"Your no use to me now so I'll just get rid of you" Meltdown said a he threw Bumblebee to the ocean,  
"Now I'll be normal again" Meltdown said as he went back to his base and did the same process on himself and,  
"What?!" he said as it didn't work, he was still not human,  
"How can this be?" he asked himself for sometime and one day when he was spying on the autobots he saw Bumblebee/Ulrich, alive and well._

The anger was too much for him,  
"I suggest you enjoy what you have, cause I am going to destroy it all" said Meltdown with hate, he didn't knew how would he make Ulrich pay, but he would come up with something.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enemy:**

**Authors note: I wonder what Meltdown is planing.**

In the Sundac tower:

It was late at night, too late to go back to Cybertron so Sari, Ulrich and their kids decided to stay for the night, Ulrich and Sari slept in one room while Aurora and Hot shot slept in separate rooms, that night Hot shot heard a noise,  
"Aurora, is that you?" he asked, the noise came from out of the window,  
"Aurora this isn't funny" said Hot shot as he open the curtains to find it wasn't Aurora, it was a man, he was covered in slimy green stuff, he was tall and was wearing some clothes, Hot shot was petrified with fear, if he was in his transformer mode he would have simply fought but he was a human, he could get hurt easily plus he had no weapon.  
The man ignored him and left, while Hot shot ran back to bed and hid there until he fell asleep.

Next morning:

Hot shot woke up under the bed,  
"Maybe it was just a dream" he though as he went down stairs to have some breakfast,  
"Hey wheres dad?" asked Hot shot to his mom,  
"Your father isn't feeling so good" said Sari as she sat down to have some breakfast, it was scrambled eggs mixed with bacon stripes and some toast.  
When they finished eating Ulrich came downstairs, he looked paler than usual and he also looked like he was weak,  
"Honey are you okay?" asked Sari worried,  
"Ya, dad are you feeling okay?" asked Hot shot,  
"Ya I'm fine" answered Ulrich smiling weakly, suddenly he collapsed, he tried to grab on to something but it didn't work he fell on the ground unconscious,  
"Ulrich!" shouted Sari as she rushed to her husbands side, he began to complain about pain and he was taken to the hospital, it was a child's worst nightmare come to life,  
"Don't worry your father will be fine" said Sundac as Hot shot and Aurora staid at his house while Sari staid at the hospital with their dad Ulrich.  
The autobots Optimus, Jazz, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Prowl came over to Earth,  
"We came here as fast as we could" said Optimus,  
"Thank goodness, my dad is in terrible danger" said Hot shot,  
"Danger, danger from what?" asked Jazz,  
"That night, the night before my dad became sick, I saw a man on my window, he was going to my dads room, he was oozing this green stuff" said Hot shot,  
"Meltdown, but he is dead" said Ratchet,  
"I saw what I saw" said Hot shot a little bit louder,  
"Look maybe you had a nightmare" said Optimus,  
"Fine, if you guys don't believe me I'll fine this Meltdown myself" said Hot shot angrily, Optimus looked at Hot shot and said  
"You really are like your father",  
"So you guys will help?" asked Hot shot,  
"Sure we will, lets start in the room your parents slept, we may be able to find a clue there" said Prowl.

In Sundac tower:

They all looked in the room Sari and Ulrich slept on,  
"What are we suppose to be looking for?" asked Aurora,  
"Something out of the ordinary, like foot prints or something like that" answered Bulkhead,  
"Like this" said Hot shot pointing at the window, the lock that kept the window shut was melted,  
"Good work Hot shot" said Jazz, Ratchet took some samples and analyzed them,  
"I guess Hot shot wasn't making the story up, this is really Meltdown who were dealing with" said Ratchet,  
"What did he wanted with my dad?" asked Aurora,  
"I don't know, but with this I'll be able to trace Meltdown to his exact location and hopefully stop him once and for all" said Ratchet,  
"Hey Ratchet there is something weird in this glass of water" said Hot shot holding the glass that contained the same water the night before his dad got sick,  
"What do you mean?, it looks normal to me" asked Jazz as he looked at it,  
"Ya, but when you let light go through it you see the light is green" said Hot shot as he exposed the water to light,  
"Hey your wright" said Bulkhead,  
"I get it, Meltdown had it all planed, he went that night and placed the toxic on Ulrich's drink because if he did it at day time Ulrich would have noticed it" said Optimus,  
"Ya and using this I might be able to make an antidote for your dad before its too late" said Ratchet taking the glass.

In the Detroit Hospital:

Ulrich was still in pain, the doctors had no idea whats causing it,  
"Please Ulrich, you can't die, think about the kids, think about me" said Sari as she cried,  
"Don't worry as long as I have you and my kids, I will always have a reason to fight for my life" said Ulrich looking at her.  
"Ulrich I still call you Bumblebee in my mind, I wish I could turn time around and I would go back to being a kid and you to remembering who you were before you were Ulrich" thought Sari as she looked at Ulrich who fell asleep again.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison:**

**Authors note: Lets see what happens in this chapter.**

In the old autobot base:

"Hey Ratchet, hows the antidote going?" asked Hot shot as he entered Ratchets room,  
"No good, it seems that Meltdown was one step ahead of me this time" said Ratchet as he looked at Hot shot and added  
"Don't worry I wont give up your majesty".  
Hot shot left to see Optimus,  
"Hey Optimus" Hot shot said, Aurora was with him,  
"Hot shot, Aurora can I trust you both with something important?" asked Optimus, Hot shot and Aurora nodded wondering whats going on,  
"These were somehow made from your parents items" Optimus said as he showed them a small key similar to Sari's key and a small crystal,  
"What is that?!" asked Hot shot and Aurora even if they already knew what is what,  
"Its a key and the heart of Cybertron that were apparently duplicated from the original" said Optimus as he gave the new heart of Cybertron to Hot shot and the Key to Aurora,  
"For us" said Aurora as she placed the key around her neck,  
"Cool" said Hot shot,  
"I must warn you to be careful when you use your key Aurora, but Hot shot be careful when you use the heart of Cybertron, its the reason the planet is still there so don't use it" said Optimus, Aurora and Hot shot nodded,  
"Can we trust you two?" asked Optimus,  
"Yes" they said.  
Aurora and Hot shot went to the training room where Prowl and Ratchet were there to train them since Meltdown was back they needed to know how to fight,  
"Okay lets see how do you two transform" said Ratchet,  
"Ladies first" said Prowl, Aurora as she took the key and concentrated, a bluish light began to surround her as she grew and began to grow and change, she was a transformer again,  
"I did it" she said happily,  
"Hot shot your up" said Ratchet, Hot shot nodded as he concentrated, the crystal began to glow and when it stop nothing happen, Hot shot was still as human as ever,  
"Why didn't it work?" asked Hot shot,  
"I don't know" said Ratchet shaking his head.

In the Detroit hospital:

Sari was worried about Ulrich, the doctors didn't even knew what was causing the sickness and now  
"Aaaaahhhhhh" Ulrich screamed with pain, he had another of those strange pain attacks, the doctors came in,  
"Sari we need you to leave" said one of the doctors,  
"What?, but he is my husband" said Sari confused,  
"Its just until we know whats causing these attacks" he said as he escorted Sari out,  
"Bumblebee, Ulrich, my love I'll help you no matter what" she though as she went to the autobot base.  
When the pain was gone Ulrich fell asleep again, he dreamed, but it didn't feel like a dream, Ulrich was in the autobot base, Sari came in, she was just a little girl, she went to him, she was smaller than he was, he was huge,  
"Bumblebee, lets go and play a video game" she said hugging him,  
"Bumblebee?, is that my real name before I had anmisea, before I became Ulrich?" asked Ulrich, maybe this really wasn't a dream, maybe it was a memory, from his past.

In the autobot base:

"I managed to track down Meltdowns base" said Jazz,  
"Will be able to stop Meltdown and demand the antidote" said Optimus,  
"Were going to" said Aurora and Hot shot nodded,  
"But" began Bulkhead,  
"Dad is in trouble and were not going to wait" said Hot shot.  
Optimus understood, he was impressed mostly with Hot shot,  
"I guess you have a brave, wise and an attitude of a true leader like your father" though Optimus as he nodded and said  
"Okay, but be careful".  
They transformed and Hot shot went with Optimus,  
"Autobots transform and roll out" he said as they left.

In Meltdowns lair:

Optimus and the autobots got there,  
"Were here so try to quiet and follow me" whispered Optimus, the autobots nodded as they entered Meltdowns lair,  
"Aurora, Hot shot stay behind us" whispered Optimus, Aurora and Hot shot nodded as they followed.  
They came into a large spacious room,  
"Welcome" said Meltdown as he appeared,  
"Meltdown!" shouted Ratchet,  
"Are you guys after this?" he said as he should them a small test tube,  
"The antidote!" shouted Bulkhead.  
Meltdown seemed to smile evilly,  
"If you guys manage to defeat me I'll gladly give you the antidote so you guys can save your ruler" he said,  
"We'll take you on dude" said Jazz, Meldown smiled got wider as he began to change, he grew and changed until he became....

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First battle:**

**Authors note: This is Auroras and Hot shots first battle.**

In Meltdowns lair:

Meltdown changed into a transformer,  
"Meltdown you, you.." stammered Bulkhead,  
"Yes, thanks to Blackaracnias robotic genes I managed to find a way to transform myself into half trasnformer" said Meltdown, he looks like Lugnut only that he spilled acid.  
He attacked Optimus, but he dodge, Prowl attacked Meltdown with a shuriken, the Bulkhead attacked with his wrecking ball,  
"You can't hurt me" laugh Meltdown as he melted the shuriken and the wrecking ball,  
"Ahhhhhh" shouted Bulkhead as his hand was damaged.  
Aurora quickly took her key and fixed it, Optimus and Jazz tried to attacked Meltdown, but no use, it didn't help.  
Hot shot wished he could do something, he never felt so useless in his life,  
"No I have to help, some how" Hot shot though as he took out his crystal and concentrated, the crystal began to glow, Hot shot began to think of his mom who was probably worried and sick about them, his dad who was sick and maybe dying, the crystal began to pulse with energy and glow brighter and brighter, Hot shot began to grow and change until he became a transformer,  
"I see I'm not the only one that is full of surprises" said Meltdown as he shot Hot shot, the attacked was repel itself as a invisible shield surrounded Hot shot,  
"You little brat" shouted Meltdown as he kept shooting Hot shot, no use tha shield wouldn't budge.  
Ratchet noticed something weird, Hot shot began to walk forward, he walked like he was in some sort of trance, the forth attack Meltdown threw at him, Hot shot stopped it and he used it against Meltdown,  
"Aaaahhhhh" shouted Meltdown as the attacked hit him, slowly Meltdown began to shrink and change until he turned back into the human he was.  
After that Hot shot changed back into a human and fainted,  
"Hot shot!" shouted all of the autobots as they went to his side, Ratchet inspection Hot shot and said  
"Hot shot is okay, he needs to rest a bit" said Ratchet.  
They went to the autobot base and placed Hot shot there to sleep,  
"What just happen?" asked Sari,  
"Your kids are heroes, thanks to them we got the antidote" said Ratchet as he gave Sari the antidote.

In the Detroit hospital:

Ulrich began to wake up,  
"Dad, your okay" said Hot shot,  
"Yes I feel fine" said Ulrich smiling,  
"You owe it all to Hot shot, he stopped Meltdown and got the antidote" said Aurora,  
"He got the heroism from your side" said Sari.  
After a few days in close monitoring Ulrich was released from the hospital and they went back to Cybertron,  
"Were going home tomorrow" said Sari,  
"I thought you were going to stay in Earth" said Hot shot,  
"True but here is my place" said Sari.

Hidden somewhere:

An evil bot was watching them,  
"Bumblebot escaped" he said  
"Bumblebot won't escape from me, he is going to pay"  
"Pay", this bot wanted revenge against them no matter what.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Past:**

**Authors note: In this chapter will see Bumblebees past.**

In the cybertronian palace:

Ulrich was sleeping after a a long trip back to Cybertron, he began to dream again, only that it wasn't a dream, it was a memory.  
_~In Cybertron~_

_The walls of buildings were destroyed, there was nothing left except a femme that was hiding, she is a beautiful sight to any mech who sees her, she has a slender body, her paint job is yellow with black lines, she had wheels on her heels and beautiful baby blue optics, she was going to have a sparkling soon,_  
_"Ultra Magnus, we found a survivor" said a bot as he found her,  
"Please, my name is Miranova, Queen of Cybertron, the last ruler, the king my sparkmate is dead" she said before she moaned with pain,  
"The baby is coming" said Miranova holding the pain.  
They quickly transported the femme to a safe facility where she gave birth (I don't know how transformers calles it) to a healthy mech, Miranove knew something that the other bots had no idea, she was going to go offline soon, but what about her sparkling, what would happen to her little mech.  
_"Is that my mom, my real mom?" asked Ulrich as he slept.

_A mech came in,  
"Your higness, I came here to protect you" he said, the mech had flames on his blue paint job, golden optics and a leader complection,  
"State your name" ordered Miranova,  
"My name is Maximus" said said the mech,  
"I need a favor, can you accept the responsibility?" said Miranova,  
"Yes, anything for you" said Maximus, looking at the berth where the little prince slept Miranova said  
"I need you to take the little prince and take care of him, keep him a secret, protect him for when he grows he will be the future ruler",  
"But why?" asked Maximus as he took the slumbering sparkling,  
"I'll be going offline, just as my husband did, he hid the heart of Cybertron, its safe, please protect my sparkling" said Miranova,  
"Who is responsible for what happen to you and your husban?" asked Maximus,  
"Megatron"Miranova whispered softly and that was that she went offline, Maximus went to get help but no use she was gone already.  
She was buried and the new problem was the sparkling there was a war over who was going to take care of the sparkling, it became intense so Maximus gave him to sparkmates Heather and Ironblaze, they both loved the sparkling like it was their own.  
"Come on little one come to daddy" said Ironblaze as the little sparkling took his first step as walked towards his dad,  
"Looks like our little bee is going to have a great future" said Heather,  
"Heather remember nothing is easy or great when you start, but someday our little bee is going to make us proud" said Ironblaze as he hugged the little mech.  
The war kept getting worser and when the little sparkling was bigger he was sent to autoboot camp.  
Maximus was old, he was going to go offline soon so he called his son Optimus to his side,  
"Optimus, I am going to give you the biggest responsibility that you'll ever had" he said,  
"What is it Dad?" asked Optimus,  
"I need you to look for the prince of Cybertron for me, I failed the Queen, I promised her that I was going to take care of her son, but I couldn't so its up to you now" said Maximus,  
"But father the prince is only a myth" said Optimus,  
"The funny thing about myths is that sometimes their true" laugh Maxumis as his spark died,__"I promise" said Optimus even though he though that the prince didn't exist.__When bee was in autoboot camp when Sentinal minor gave him his name Bumblebee  
_"Bumblebee?, isn't that Sari's old friend, the bot who disappeared and was never found?" thought Ulrich as he kept dreaming, he saw everything that happen to Bumblebee and asked himself  
"Why am I dreaming of this?".

Next morning:

Ulrich spent all morning trying to figure out who was Miranova, but there was nothing,  
"So your trying to figure out who is Miranova" said a voice, looking behind he saw Blitzuing, there is no need to panic, since Megatron was destroyed and the war was over the decepticons and the autobots lived in peace,  
"I'm sorry your majesty I should have knocked" said Blitzuing,  
"Its okay, but I can't seem to find out anything about her" said Ulrich,  
"May I suggest that you asked Ratchet, hes been around more time than you or I" said Blitzuing as he left.  
After thinking  
"Good idea, at the same time I can asked Ratchet about his friend Bumblebee" though Ulrich as he went to pay Ratchet a visit.  
On Ratchets office,  
"Yes I used to know Miranova back then, she was a fine ruler" said Ratchet as he drank some oil,  
"Ive heard that, but did she had a son?" said Ulrich,  
"Yes, what makes you ask that?" said Ratchet,  
"I just wanted to know" said Ulrich, for the first time he felt that Ratchet was hiding something from him.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Old rival:**

**Authors note: You guys will see who is the enemy.**

On Cybertron:

After having a talk with Ratchet Ulrich went for a walk, many transformers stared at him as he walked, Ulrich didn't mind he was used to those stares,  
"Whaaaaaaaaa" a small four earth year old sparkling cried, he had a small dent,  
"Its okay" coaxed Ulrich patting the small sparklings back, the sparkling sniffled as he looked up to Ulrich and look down crying.  
Ulrich smiled at the little bot and sang softly in Cybertronian,  
**(Its translated here)**

**~Listening with all my heart~**

**~..To your sweet voice~**

**~Looking with all my soul~**

**~The moonlight begins to shine~**

**~And then in my memory~**

**~Just by look at your angelic sleeping face~**

**~My heart throbs with emotion~**

**~Breaks the magical seal of the darkness of the night~**

**~Lets go together and find it~**

**~I have always dreamed...~  
**

**~..only about love~**

**~The one and only.~**

**~Where is it...~**

**~..The sea of legend?~**

**~Gently sparkling like...~**

**~..A glass crystal~**

**~Keep believing~**

**~Love will be found~**

**~Then I'll gently embrace,~**

**~Glassy crystal~**

**~Will begin shining~**

**~And I'll embrace you forever~**

The little sparkling stopped crying and looked at Ulrich again,  
"Don't worry you'll grow up to be a good warrior" Ulrich said, the sparkling smiled at him, stood up and left.  
Suddenly an evil voice called  
"Bumblebot", he looked behind and saw a green bot, he looked like Sari's friend Bumblebee only he was green and the mouth plate was different,  
"Can I help you with something?" asked Ulrich, to be honest he never saw that bot before,  
"You ruined Wasp life" he said,  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich confused,  
"You should know!" shouted Wasp as he shot Ulrich, but he dodge,  
"Okay, how does this bot knows me and do I know him?" asked Ulrich.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wasp:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

In the cybertronian palace:

Hot shot and Aurora were busy playing with Cannonball,  
"Sorry your highness" said Cannonball because he fell on top of Hot shot by accident,  
"No problem" said Hot shot holding the pain, while Melody was watching from afar, to be honest she was in love with Hot shot only that she was afraid to tell him how she felt.  
If only he could pay attention to her, she had the most beautiful voice in all of Cybertron, but she felt that that wasn't enough, he was a prince while she was a the daughter of a commander.  
Melody couldn't stop staring at the young mech,  
"What am I kidding, he will never notice me" she though as she sang to herself softly and sadly,  
"My Melody, what is wrong?" asked Jazz, Melody sighted and said sadly  
"Nothing papa",  
"Melody" he said looking at her,  
"Fine its just that I like this mech a lot, but he doesn't notice me" she said,  
"Its okay, he will eventually" said Jazz smiling, Melody smiled at him,  
"Good old papa, he always knows how to cheer me up" she though as she hugged him.

Outside of Cybertron:

"Bumblebot have not seen the last of Wasp" shouted Wasp as two transformers took him away,  
"How do these guys know me?" asked Ulrich as he watched the guards taking Wasp away, after that Ulrich left for his home.  
His wife was waiting for him,  
"Ulrich are you okay?" she asked worried,  
"Its okay Sari" said Ulrich hugging her closely,  
"Ulrich I have a confession to make, I know who you were before you were named Ulrich, you were Bumblebee" said Sari crying,  
"I think you told me too late, I found out who I am, but I still don't remember my past" said Ulrich,  
"Ulrich" she said as she crying.

A few days later:

Sari came with some amazing news  
"I'm pregnant" she said happily,  
"Mech or femme?" asked Ulrich exited,  
"Mech" said Sari happily as she jumped a bit.  
Everybody was exited about the news except Hot shot, another mech in the family meant that Hot shot would lose all of his hard earn attention, at first he though that it would be okay until Bumper (Sentinal minors son) told him  
"So your mom is having a mech" he began,  
"Ya is something wrong with that?" said Hot shot kinda worried,  
"You should know, everyone knows that whenever there is another mech the old one gets forgotten and gets thrown off into the street" said Shade,  
"That's not true, my mommy and daddy will never do such a thing" said Hot shot and though  
"Is it?",  
"Fine don't believe me, but don't say I didn't told you so" said Bumper as he left the young prince alone.  
Days passed and Hot shot felt like his family had completely forgotten about him, they never payed attention him, it was always about the sparkling.  
The night in the play Hot shot was starting in a play and his parents never showed up to the see him perform, heart broken Hot shot went back to the palace.

That night:

"Hot shot, honey, were sorry we didn't show up, we just forgot" said Sari as she tried to get her son out of his room, the room suddenly opened by itself,  
"Hot shot!" she shouted as she saw her son was gone.  
The door bell rang, hopping it was her son Sari went to open it and found Bumpers mother Sparkles was there, she was holding her son in her hand,  
"My son owes your son an apology for the thing he said" Sparkles said,  
"Thing?, what thing?" Sari asked worried,  
"I told him that you guys would forget him because of the sparkling" said Bumper,  
"Oh no, Ulrich" shouted Sari as she went to her husband and Sparkles followed behind,  
"What is it?" askd Ulrich panicking,  
"Its Hot shot, he ran away from home" said Sari crying.  
Ulrich immediately called everyone, they all were searching for Hot shot, but there was no sing of the little mech anywhere,  
"Its all my fault, I should have been there watching the play" said Ulrich,  
"No, it was my fault, if I wasn't so distracted with the sparkling Hot shot wouldn't have run away" said Sari crying,  
"No its all of our faults, we all have been ignoring him, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is that Hot shot comes home safely" said Optimus as the autobots nodded, but where was Hot shot?.

**To be continued..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Running away:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Somewhere on earth:

Hot shot managed to sneak to earth without getting noticed, he was in his transformer form, he was wearing a gray sweeter with a hood that covered his head and a scarf that covered his face.  
"So far so good" he though as he walked through the streets alone, he was hungry and sad,  
"But I can never go back home, my dad, mom and sister are probably too busy with the sparkling to notice I'm gone" Hot shot though sadly as he sat down on a rock to rest.

In Cybertron:

While Ulrich and the others were looking for Hot shot, Sari was busy, she bought new toys, sheets and made a tremendous dinner for when Ulrich came back home with Hot shot,  
"Mama, look what I made for Hot shot" said Aurora as she held up a drawing of her and Hot shot playing,  
"That is very nice sweetie" said Sari as she hugged Aurora, Ulrich came home,  
"Sorry I couldn't find him, but I won't give up" said Ulrich.  
Ratchet came in  
"I heard what happen I'm sorry, but I came with some news" said Ratchet,  
"What news?" asked Sari,  
"Your not pregnant, you never were" said Ratchet and added  
"I ran the test dozens of times",  
"Ratchet that's not important, I won't eat or rest until Hot shot is back safe and sound" said Sari.  
Ulrich began to worry, when Sari made a promise it was for real.

On Earth:

Hot shot was walking around alone not realizing that somebody was watching, that somebody was Starscream,  
"So the little prince ran away from home, finally I will have my revenge" though Starscream.  
Suddenly Hot shot felt something in his pocket, he reached in and took it out, it was Auroras key,  
"How did it get here?" though Hot shot as he put it back in his pocket, suddenly he was attacked by sleeping gas, it was bad for Hot shot fell asleep.  
When he was asleep Starscream took him to an abandoned mine,  
"There we go" thought Starscream as he placed Hot shot down on the floor, not making a sound Starcream took out a dagger and though  
"Your royal life has spoiled you, let me take it for you" as he was about to kill the young prince but he stopped.  
Every single though was screaming at him "Kill him, kill him", but he couldn't, Hot shot was just an innocent sparkling that had no fault.  
Secretly Starscream always wanted a sparkling he could call his own and there was an autobot sparkling, a flying autobot sparkling,  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" though Starscream as he took the young prince and place him on his berth.

A few hours later:

Hot shot woke up, he was in the mine,  
"How did I got here?" Hot shot asked himself as he got out of the berth,  
"Your awake" said a strange bot,  
"Who are you?" asked Hot shot,  
"My name is Starscream" he answered as he gave Hot shot some energon to drink,  
"Thank you, my name is Comet" lied Hot shot,  
"You can't lie, I know your name Hot shot" said Strascream,  
"Please don't tell anyone" begged Hot shot,  
"Its okay, I will hide you" said Strascream,  
"I still can't believe I'm doing this" he though.

**To be continued.**


End file.
